landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ChipmunkRaccoon
Hi ChipmunkRaccoon, welcome to Land Before Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Land Before Time Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Clawandfang (Talk) 02:53, January 19, 2010 Ok, I have been thinking of a sort of redo of the first Land Before Time, though, ironically enough, it will occur after the TV Series as Land Before Time XIV: The Terror of the Myserious Beyond. The film starts on Littlefoot's fith Star Day. The villain and his partner are scheming on who to get. The villain is an omnviore, though the villain isn't seen (It should be noted that villain was assumed to be in two fanfic episodes of the TV series, though also not seen and only his voice is heard. He is first around near the end of an episode with Rinkus & Sierra. The two evil birds had formed an alliance with Ichy (whom they had met in the Land of Mists. At first Ichy had tried to eat them (go figure), but soon realized that they were too tough for him to beat. They mention their bad luck with Littlefoot & Co, as well as Pterano. Ichy soon realizes that he recognizes some of them. Realizing they share some enemies in common, they team up to get revenge. It seemed intersting to see Sierra, who said "I'm gonna feed those overgrown eggs to the Sharpteeth!" and actually see him try getting Sharpteeth to do it.) Dil, who got back together with Ichy apparently, is also recruited. They agree that Dil can't just walk into the Great Vallye, and, with her myopia, it would be an even worse idea. So, the three Flyers just fly over the Great Wall. Littlefoot and his friends soon recognize them all. The three flyers are irked to find that Littlefoot has a Sharptooth on his side too. However, they give chase and Littlefoot and the others flee out the entrance to the Great Valley. They are led into an ambush where Dil is waiting for them. They might of won if Pterano, who had returned after his 5 year banishment, and also Guido didn't happen to be flying overhead. They go and warn the adults. Littlefoot and his friends are able to hold off the four villains until the grownups ariive. Dil and Ichy take off, wisely deciding never to go after the chiildren again. However, Rinkus and Sierra are not so easily deteered, and vow to kill Pterano, Guido, and Littlefoot and the others. They take off and soon encounter a shadowy figure. He tells them that he notices that they seem to be able to work with Sharpteeth. He says that he can help them rule the world, at which the two grin.) (The other one where he appears, again only as a voice, is in another fanfic in the TV series. This time Red Claw, Screech, and Thud are looking for Chomper and Ruby. Chomper explians to the others that Red Claw felt he had the right to boss everyone around and Chomper stood up to him, which turns out to be the reason for Chomper having to go hide from him and that Ruby had just met Chomper's parents and they all shared the same views on Red Claw and that he shouldn't be allowed to be a dictator. Eventually, Red Claw and his crew ambush them outside the Great Valley, as Littlefoot and the others too often do. After a long chase, Littlefoot and Chomper outwit Red Claw, who appears to fall to his death. Thinking Red Claw dead, Screech and Thud scamper. Ruby and Chomper, thinking their foe dead, sing Feel So Happy and then go back home to their families. However, it is revelaed later that Red Claw is NOT dead. The villain comes to him and tells him that he was clumsy. Red Claw angrily snarls at him. The villain, however, replies that he scracthed him before and can do it again (revealing where Red Claw got his injuries. Red Claw agress to lie low for a good while until he can heal and rise to power again, this time serving the villain.) Anyway, this villain, the main villain of Land Before Time XIV: The Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, tells Sharptooth to go hide and that, when he signals to roar and that he will misdirect the leaf eater herd away so that they can go pick on the stragglers who will be less protected. He appears and is immediately told ot go away due to the species racism. He appears to agree to it and even says that is how it should be. He is later revealed to like the racism and use it to keep the herds apart so he can work his trickery, later stating to Sharptooth that if the herds worked together, he'd be toast. Anyway, he distracts the leaf eaters, appearing to be a leaf eater as he eats sweet bubbles. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, who alone among the others, seem to be impartial to the species, are kind to him. They mention that they are glad that theri daughter and grandson are ok as Sharptooth went the other way. The two bad guys use the information from the sadly duped Longnecks to pick their next targets. However, before they can get to the sleeping longnecks and theri daughter, Sharptooth spots Littlefoot and Cera and greedily goes after them instead. The villian is furious, calling his partner an idiot. Littlefoot's mother hears Littlefoot's cry for help and comes. However, the villain confronts her. At first, she acts friendly to him. However, when he taunts her about her children, she is alarmed that they are in danger from a Sharptooth. She moves to go get them, but the villian reveals that Sharptooth is his partner. He and Littlefoot's mother get in a fight. The villian slashes her on the side. It isn't fatal, though. He eventually is knocked away by her tail. Just then, Sharptooth comes out, chasing Littlefoot and Cera. She tells Cera and Littlefoot to run. The villain, off screen, yells for Sharptooth to kill her. He does mortally wound her, as was seen in the first Land Before Time. However, before he and Sharptooth can attack her and the others, the Great Earthshake happens and the villain is knocked helter skelter. He sees Sharptooth fall, as he assumes, to his death. He eventually manages to hop across the Great Divide and spots Littlefoot in the distance. Having decided that Littlefoot's mother is lost, though dead, and being unable to get to Littlefoot's grandparents, he sets his target on the young Apatosaurus. He chases Littlefoot, stalking him. At one point, he lets out a long cruel laugh. Littlefoot hears it, though this isn't known till later. Littlefoot falls out of sight (where he meets Rooter). The villian is confused and eventually finds Rooter, and asks where Littlefoot went, but, Rooter, not trusting a stranger, refuses to talk. The villain moves on, but cannot find his would-be prey. He vows to kill Littlefoot if he ever finds him. He also says that he will rise in power and strength and become known as the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond. (Which is where the film gets it namesake.) Meanwhile, Ducky's Father, Mama Swimmer, and Petrie's Mother find the body of Littlefoot's mother and bury her wiht leaves and stones. They later carry the bad news to Grandpa and Grandma Longneck when they meet them a long whlle later. All are shcoked that Sharptooth got her despite him seeming to have gone the other way. The scene later goes to Littlefoot, now 15, and his friends. They are talking about soul mates. Littlefoot just laughs and says he'll always be alone. The scene then goes Littlefoto and his friends near his 25h Star Day, when he at last will come of age. Littlefoot wakes up from a bad Sleep Story, where he hears the cruel laughter that he heard nearly 20 years ago. He jumps out of his sleep and his grandparents tell him that he has slept into noon. (He has the attitutdes of a teenager.) It appears that Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike now have a boyfriend or girlfriend. However, he is alone and is no longer chipper about it. However, he notes that, apart from Grandma Longneck, there are no females in the Great Valley of his type. Bron comes, as does Shorty. Bron comes to celebrate Littlefoot's 25th Star Day, which is days away. Littlefoot says that he doesn't celebrate it. Bron jokingly remarks "Come on Littlefoot, you're not that old yet!" Littlefoot replies that what happened on his 5th Star Day is nothing to celebrate. Bron, though feeling LIttlefoot's pain of the loss of his mother all too well, tells Littlefoot that he should at least celebrate his coming of age. Bron also tries to teach Littlefoot how to tail whip, saying it will come in use against enemies. Littlefoot tries it, but can't quite get the hang of it, which causes Shorty to laugh at him. However, soon, Ali's herd comes back. They have come there because Red Claw has come back. Also, the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond has stepped up his attacks. Littlefoot and Ali soon grow closer, though Ali and Rhett have been dating, though Littlefoot is easily able to draw Ali toward him instead. Meanwhile, Chomper and Ruby, having been on the run again because of Red Claw, encounter Red Claw. However, just then, a female sharptooth named Andromeda comes to their aid. She helps them fight off Red Claw, though not realizing that it's Red Claw. Eventually, Chomper scratches Red Claw on the leg and they get away. Chomper tells her that that was Red Claw. She is unnerved by this, but thinks Chomper brave. She takes Chomper and Ruby to the Valley of Sharpteeth, a valley that has lovely green plants just as good as, if not better, than the Great Valley, though no leaf eater would ever go here (at least not if they wanted to live). It is inhabited by a herd of Tyrannosaurus Rex. Andromeda's parents are impressed with Chomper. However, all are shocked when Chomper makes a joking remark about being on a non-leaf eater diet for 20 years. They realize he isn't joing and Andromeda goes out to teach him how to hunt. Chomper, reluctantly, goes with her. He is hoping to find some excuse out of this. Meanwhile, a Gallimimus by the name of Gallim comes to the Great Valley, with other of his kind named Ela, Odul, Finley, and Liz. They befirend Littlefoot and the others and also seem to be smarter than most of the dinosaurs there. Meanwhile, Chomper and Andromeda go out hunting. At one point, they encounter Littlefoot and his friends, who, after Littlefoot decides to be a showoff to Ali and leads them through the Mysterious Beyond, where they get lost. Andromeda stalks Littlefoot and the others and eventually corners them. However, Chomper stops her from slaying them. Andromeda eventually becomes frineds with the group, realizing that everything Chomper said was true. Chomper brings Ruby back from the Valley of Sharpteeth and they enter the Great Valley, though wisely leaving Andromeda behind, as they aren't sure she'll be welcomed. Some of the dinosaurs in the Great Valley don't approve of Chomper, who is now practically full grown. Among them is Gallim and his friends, who state that you can't trust a sharptooth. However, most accept Chomper. Meanwhile, an Oviraptor named Ralph comes to the Great Valley and soon strikes up a close friendship wih Ruby. The film mainly focuses on the relationships between Littlefoot and Ali, Chomper and Andromeda, and Ruby and Ralph. However, two other factors are the Littlefoot/Chomper relationship (which is quite a huge factor indeed in the film) and the Littlefoot/Terror of the Mysterious Beyond relationship. However, as the film progresses, Littlefoot and Chomper's relationship, much like the relationship between Tod and Copper in the Fox and the Hound, goes south when, after Gallim, who is revealed to be the villain of the movie and the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond, spots Andromeda coming into the Great Valley. Though he knows she is harmless, he is fearful that she and Chomper, who know that he is an omnviore and other things, might rat him out and expose him and stop his plans to take over the Great Valley and the world. He concocts a scheme to get rid of them and tells the Old One that there si a dangerous sharptooth in the valley. She confronts Andromeda and a fight soon breaks out. The Old One overpowers Andromeda and is going to kill her. Chomper tries to talk her out of it, but she won't listen. Feeling that he has no choice, he leaps at the Old One to push her away. Howeve,he misjudges his aim and ends up impaling her rather than pushing her away. He gets her blood on his paws. The smell of the blood triggers his long-supressed primal Sharptooth nature and he becomes hungry and nearly eats her, stopping himself at the last minute. However, the others see him with his mouth open and her down and go after him. Only Littlefoot knows that it wasn't his intention to gravely hurt or attack her, though he isn't sure if Chomper is good or bad. He helps Chomper and Andromeda escape and is later punshed for it. Meanwhile, the Old One dies, Ali blames Littlefoot for what happened to the Old One and brining in Chomper. Grandpa Longneck proclaims that all Sharpteeth seen in the Great Valley from taht day forward, whatever age, shall be killed on the spot. Littlefoot proclaims in a song that he believes that his and Chomper's friendship is over. Things do improve later, though they do get worse at first, with Littlefoot nearly taking Chomper's life at one point. You'll have to see the full movie script. I believe it would be the best Land Before Time film ever. Also, could you respond to my blog about where you think Littlefoot and Chomper's relationship will be going as they get older and whether you think they can always remain friends? Thanks. MongooseLover (talk) 09:17, December 9, 2014 (UTC)